Szívszalag
by Dannae
Summary: IchigoXOC, hosszabb történet. A Shinigami-k nem szerethetnek embert. De mi történik, ha egy több száz éves Shinigami és egy ember között szerelem bimbózik? Egyáltalán mi az a szerelem?
1. Prológus

**A/N:** Elég régen kezdtem el írni ezt a történetet, és igazából csak egy one-shot-nak indult, nagyon meglepődtem, hogy ilyen hosszú lett, és el kellett darabolnom. Olyan hat egység lett belőle (prológussal és epilógussal.)

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach (de meglepő, huhú, de meglepő.)

**Párosítás: **IchigoXOC

**Korhatár: **Halovány gőzöm sincs. Mondjuk, van pár mély gondolat… de semmi, úgy igazán… kis vér… olyan K+? T?

**Disclamer:** Bleach: nem az enyém. Tite Kubo-é. Yumi azonban az enyém.

**Figyelem:** … igazából semmi. De ez egy kicsit fellengzősebb stílusúnak, kicsit mélyebb értelműnek készült, és talán (hangsúlyozom, talán) el fog gondolkodtatni. Még nem tudom.

**Szavak száma: **összesen 7683 szó, a „XX. fejezet" kiírásokat beleszámolva. Nem olyan hosszú. 16 oldal MSWord-ben, verdana, 9-es betűtípus (ebben szeretek írni).

**Ajánlott zenék:**

3-4 fejezet: Skillet: „Yours To Hold"

4. fejezet: 3 Doors Down: „When I'm Gone"

Egész: Roran Keating: „When You Say Nothing At All" (ez egy ez egyben a YumIchi dal. De komolyan. Félelmetes, mennyire illik hozzájuk. És félelmetes, hogy majdnem megríkatott. És félelmetes, hogy amúgy egyáltalán nem is tetszik.)

_**---SZÍVSZALAG---**_

***

_**Prológus**_

A kisfiú anyja kezét elengedve, teli szájjal nevetve száguldott végig a járdán, szinte táncolva a tavaszi szellőben. Ártatlan, kedves boldogság ragyogott kis arcáról, és az ahhoz viszonyítva szinte groteszkül nagy, csokoládébarna szemeiben. Rövid, aranyló, narancsvörös tincsek keretezték a bájos arcot.

A lány a fa tetejéről figyelte a rögtönzött táncot, vonzó arcán gyengéd mosoly játszott, de a mosoly csak rózsaszín ajkaira korlátozódott. Válla mögé érő hajával harmonizáló színű hollófekete szemeiben inkább aggodalom, és valamiféle furcsa szeretet tükröződött. Hosszú ujjú, fekete tunikát és földet seprő, fekete hakama-t viselt, derekánál fehér övvel megkötve, amihez egy körülbelül négy-öt arasz hosszú, szép mívű, vagy száz évvel ezelőtt élt mesterember keze munkáját dicsérő, veretes markolatban végződő kardhüvely csatakozott. A markolat, ami olyan tökéletesen simult a lány tenyerébe. Amivel halálos csapásokat osztogatott, játszi könnyedséggel bánt el akár többszörös túlerővel is…

A lány ugyanis harcos volt. Méghozzá egy a Soul Society legjobb harcosai közül. De ahelyett, hogy izgalmas küldetéseken kockáztatná az életét, hogy izzadtságban és adrenalinban fürdene nap, mint nap, egy unalmas, poros kisvárosban sínylődik, időnként eltemetve egy-egy lelket, időnként megküzdve egy lidérccel.

Nagy ásítást eresztett szabadon, ahogy figyelte a gyönyörű fiatalasszonyt kisfia után sietni. Érezte bennük az energia vibrálását, a reiatsu szinte csöpögött belőlük, ezért a lány biztosra vette, hogy ha lelépne a fáról, legalább a kisfiú azonnal meglátná. Az anyát nem vette biztosra, de nem is gondolkodott el rajta túlságosan.

Elgémberedett lábait kinyújtóztatva a fa törzsének vetette a hátát, kardját lelógatva az ág mellet, olyan mélyre, hogy az alatta lévő ágat verte. Elgondolkodott. Vajon mennyi idő, amíg ez az ártatlan kisfiú felfedezi az áldott-átkozott erőt, amit magában hordoz, amíg elfogadja, és megtanulja használni? Vajon mikor üdvözölheti őt is a Halálistenek népes táborában? Van egyáltalán annyi kitartás a csepp gyermekben?

Emberéletben vajon mennyi is lehetett, amíg elnyeri egy felnőtt férfi testét, amíg megkeményedik, amíg eltűnik belőle a kedves esetlenség? A bumfordi végtagok kiegyenesednek, kiszálkásodnak, a test megnyúlik, mintha gyurmából lenne, az arc kiszögletesedik, talán a haja is besötétül, és teljes egészében olyan lesz, mint egy átlagos Karakura-beli, neveletlen, lakli gimnazistafiú. A lány nem akart arra még gondolni sem: akkorra rebellis és ellenálló lesz a legédesebb, leginkább angyalszerű kisgyerek is, mint ő.

Szoknyapecér lesz, vagy tanárok kedvence? Domináns, vagy megalázkodó? Érdekes volt spekulálgatni az emberek jövőjét, tudva, hogy később biztosan megbizonyosodhat igazáról, vagy éppen kellemes, illetve kellemetlen meglepetésben lehet része.

- Anyu, anyu, nézd! – kiáltott hirtelen a kisfiú, és a lány összerezzent, kis híján elvesztve az egyensúlyát és leszédülve a földre. Túl mélyen gondolkodott el, és megfeledkezett magáról. Letekintett.

A kisgyerek érdeklődve állt a fa alatt, aranybarna szemei egyenesen a lányra szegeződtek. Áthatóan méregette a hosszú végtagokkal rendelkező, fiatal halálistent. Ovális, szinte betegesen sápadt arcát. Ónixokként csillogó szemeit. Hosszú szénfekete sörényét. És főként a dereka mellett fityegő, veszélyesnek kinéző szúrófegyvert. A lány vékony, sápadt pókra emlékeztető keze automatikusan a markolatra siklott, de tudta, hogy nem lesz rá szükség. Tudta, a kisfiú nem jelent veszélyt rá, és nem is tűnt ijedtnek: inkább úgy szemlélte az idegent, mintha be akarta volna kereteztetni, és a falára függeszteni.

A lány erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott, és ajkaihoz emelte az egyik ujját, szelíden csendre intve a gyermeket.

- Mit látsz, kicsim? – kérdezte az anya lágy hangján, ahogy fia mögé ért, és lehajolva a keskeny, gömbölyded vállakra helyezte a kezeit.

- Ott van egy lány a fán. – jelentette ki a kisfiú, és hátrafordította a fejét, hogy anyja szemébe nézhessen. Nyaka szinte lehetetlen ívben görbült hátra, a lány csodálkozott, hogy nem tört ki. Kis kezét felemelte, tömzsi mutatóujjával pontosan rá mutatott.

- Én nem látok semmit, Ichigo. – mosolygott az anya melegen, és újra megfogta kisfia kezét – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ott volt? Nem csak egy madárka?

- Igen, ott ül az ágon! – bizonygatta Ichigo, majd a lányra pillantott, aki alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, és halkan annyit szólt,

- Ő nem lát engem.

Hangja még sokáig csengett a csendben, ahogy a kisfiú vállai leereszkedtek. Ajkait csak egy halk „oh" hang hagyta el, és szemöldökei összeszöktek.

- Ha anyu nem lát, nem is hiszem, hogy létezel. – suttogta, csak a lány fülei számára hallhatóan, majd felszegte a fejét, és elfordult a lánytól, hogy kézen foghassa anyját.

Teljes egyetértésben mentek tovább, egyenesen hazafelé.


	2. 1 fejezet

***

_**1. fejezet**_

Attól a naptól fogva, a kisfiú szinte mindennap elhaladt arrafelé, hol az anyjával, hol az apjával, és mindennap felpillantott a fára, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni róla, hogy a lány létezik, vagy nem. Apjának is megmutatta, de csak egyszer: a férfi vagy nagyon ügyes színész volt, vagy tényleg nem látta őt, ilyen reiatsu ellenére sem.

A lány mindennap a kisfiúra mosolygott, és széles vigyort kapott válaszul. És nem is beszéltek soha többé, egészen addig a bizonyos napig.

Egy őszi napon ugyanis a kisfiú egyedül jött. A lány aggodalmaskodva próbálta a távolban megkeresni az anyát, aki hajlamos volt lemaradni fia őrült tempójától, ami mágikusan lelassult, miután elhagyták a vén platánt, aminek alsó ágán számára láthatatlanul gubbasztott a fekete lány.

Viszont a nőt sehol sem látta. Jelenlétét nem érezte. Semmi. Egy négy-öt éves kisgyerek… egyedül.

- Szia! – köszönt a kisfiú vidáman, mire a lány gyorsan felé fordult a horizont kémleléséből.

- Szia. – válaszolt halkan, fejét jobbra döntve.

- Én Ichigo vagyok. – kezdte a gyerek, nyakát ismét a lehetetlen ívben hátracsavarva. – Téged hogy hívnak?

- Yumi. – hangzott ismét a finom, suttogáshoz hasonló hang. – Mit keresel itt egyedül? Nem vagy még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy egyedül sétálj a városban?

- A suliból jövök! Lejössz? Fáj a nyakam.

Yumi lecsusszant az ágról, hogy hangtalanul, kecsesen landoljon, csekély porfelhő felverésével.

- Tudod, hogy milyen veszélyes itt egyedül? – kérdezte rosszallóan, és leguggolt a kisfiú elé, kezei a térdére támasztva.

- Na és, te is egyedül vagy. – duzzogott a kisfiú alsó ajkát édesen lebiggyesztve, karjait keresztbe fonva a mellkasán. – Már nem kell vigyázni rám, már elsős vagyok!

- Ejha, már ilyen nagy? – mosolygott Yumi, és a kisfiú tűzszín hajába borzolt vékony jobbjával. – Tudod, itt sok olyan lény van, ami bánthat téged, úgyhogy jobb lenne, ha hazamennél.

- Te hol laksz? – kérdezte Ichigo újult erővel, szemében érdeklődés csillogott.

- Itt, a fán. – mosolygott Yumi, bal térdét óvatosan a földre helyezve, mert lábfeje már elgémberedett a guggolástól – De én meg tudom magam védeni.

Kezével együtt a kisfiú tekintete is a kard markolatára siklott.

- Az mi?

Yumi habozott egy pillanatig. Elmondja a kisgyereknek, hogy az egy Zanpakuto, és kockáztassa, hogy el kell magyaráznia neki, hogy mit _jelent_ az a szó, vagy mondjon valami egyszerűt és emberit rá?

- Ez az én kardom. – mondta végül, és lassan leoldotta a kardhüvelyt az oldaláról, hosszú ujjaira fektette, és finoman előre tartotta, hogy Ichigo szemügyre vehesse anélkül, hogy kis gyermeki keze épségét veszélyeztetnie kelljen.

- Azta! – a kis szemek kikerekedtek az ámulattól, ahogy ujjait finoman végighúzta a hüvelybe karcolt formákon. A formák között volt hétágú csillag, Nap, Hold, és pontosan a végénél, egy apró íj rajza, hogy jelölje, kihez tartozik a kard. (1)

- Nagyon szép. – mondta a kisfiú áhítattal, és kitartotta a kezét. Yumi finoman, centiről centire a kis tenyerekbe gördítette a kardot, hogy a gyermek érezhesse a kard súlyát, de ujjai hegyét ott hagyta, hogy ha szükséges, azonnal kezébe kaphassa az évek során hűséges társává vált fegyverét, mint mindig. Soha nem engedte el a figyelmét teljesen.

Hirtelen a zsebében megcsörrent egy apró, gyűlölt szerkezet. Yumi egyik kezével vakon odakapott, és hüvelykujjával felpöckölte a kijelzőt. Ichigo arcocskája elsötétedett, ahogy a borzalom szétterült a lány arcán, átvéve az eddigi kedves arckifejezés helyét.

A lány gyorsan megemberelte magát, és kiemelte a kisfiú kezéből a kardját, hogy kihúzhassa a hüvelyből, majd a kiürült hüvelyt, idő híján, a gyerek kezébe nyomta.

- Most fölteszlek az alsó ágra, és megkérlek, hogy maradj ott, amíg nem szólok, és vigyázz erre itt. – mondta Yumi ellentmondást nem tűrően, de Ichigo nem is akart ellenkezni. Ő is érzett valami furcsa vibrálást a levegőben, egyszerre valahogy minden lehűlt körülöttük.

Yumi törékeny alkatát meghazudtolva felkapta a kisfiút, és erőlködés nélkül előbb a feje fölé, majd az ágra emelte.

- Hunyd be a szemed, jó erősen. – parancsolta ismét, hangjában valamiféle félelem csengett. Ichigo engedelmeskedett, megerősítésként a hüvelyt a szemei elé emelte.

- Nagyon hideg lett! – panaszkodott halkan, de Yumi meleg keze a feje tetején megnyugtatta.

- Hamarosan vége lesz, ígérem. – susogta a lány, majd lehuppant a földre, és küzdőállásba helyezkedett. Most nem csak magáért harcolt.

A lidérc nem váratott magára sokáig. Hamarosan döngő léptek rázták meg a földet Yumi lábai alatt, mire Ichigo csak halkan felnyiffant, és a fatörzshöz bújt. Még soha nem rettegett ennyire, mint a közeledő szörnytől, mert csak egy szörny csinálhat ekkora zajt, és még soha nem volt olyan, hogy ne merte volna kinyitni a szemét.

Kardpenge csengését, és a szörnyeteg semmihez nem hasonlítható, bősz ordítását hallotta. Valami mintha a földre esett volna, ernyedt, tompa puffanással, mint egy végtag.

Szél csapta meg az arcát: a szörny lesújtott hatalmas mancsával, majd puffanás sorozatot hallott: Yumi elgurult a csapás elől. Újabb suhintás a karddal, újabb velőtrázó ordítás a szörnytől. Mintha valami a levelekre és Ichigo arcára fröccsent volna, valami meleg és nedves… nem merte kinyitni a szemét, hogy megnézze, mi az, de csak remélni merte, hogy nem vér.

Végül a kard pengéje kemény felületen koppant, hangosan és hosszan csengett a csöndben: a szörny elhallgatott. Remélhetőleg örökre.

Megzizzentek a levelek, Ichigo pedig mélyen a pólójába temette vér- és könnyáztatta arcát. Valami kihúzta a hüvelyt a kezei közül, majd fémes hang hallatszott, hasonló ahhoz, mint amikor Yumi kihúzta a kardot a míves tárolójából. Meleg, vékony karok kígyóztak a gyermek köré, majd finoman, anyai gyengédséggel egy vékony, de puha mellkashoz húzták a hüppögő gyermek fejét.

- Még ne nyisd ki a szemed. – susogta Yumi, és Ichigo-t szorosan mellére vonva elindult. Pár lépés után, mintha egy pillanatig villámsebességre gyorsult volna, szél csapott az arcukba, majd hirtelen megálltak. Yumi lassan engedte a földre a gyermeket, arcára visszatért a mosoly.

- Kinyithatod. – mosolygott, és zsebkendőt húzott elő a zsebéből, amit a tőlük hirtelen egy karnyújtásnyira termett folyóban megnedvesített.

Ichigo kinyitotta először az egyik, aztán a másik szemét, majd ökleit leengedte a szeme elől.

Először Yumi kedvesen mosolygó arcával találta magát szembe, majd a lány szakadt, piszkos ruhájával, végül saját, vérmaszatos öklöcskéivel.

Legszívesebben felkiáltott volna, de torkából egy hang sem jött ki. Yumi nyugodtan csippentette ujjai közé a nedves zsebkendőt, és ujjaival finoman dörzsölgetve letörölte a vért először Ichigo kezeiről, majd homlokáról, orcáiról, orráról, mindenhonnan, ahol szükséges volt. Még a kisfiú egyik homlokába lógó, és egyetlen vértől vörösre színezett tincset is megdörgölte, hogy visszaadja természetes lángszínét.

- Szerencse, hogy piros pólóban vagy. – jelentette ki a lány, és kedvesen a kisfiú hajába borzolt – Nehéz lett volna kimagyarázni otthon a foltokat.

- M-mi volt az? – szipogta Ichigo halkan. Kis szíve villámsebesen verte gyenge bordáit, Yumi szinte hallotta a vért erőszakosan száguldani az ereiben.

-… egy lidérc. – válaszolt végül a lány egy pillanatnyi töprengés után, és kezeit a gyermek vállaira simította – De már nem kell félned. Már… elment.

Képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy a „meghalt" szót használja, de Ichigo megtette helyette.

- Megölted? – kérdezte reménykedve, és végignézett a Yumi vállán éktelenkedő szakadáson.

A lány némán bólintott, és finoman elmosolyodott a gyerek arcán szétterülő nyugalomra.

- Nem tudott volna bántani. – biztosította Ichigo-t szelíden – Én vigyázok rád, oké?

- Megígéred?

- A szavamat adom. – bólintott Yumi, kezét esküre emelve – Mindig itt leszek, ha szükséged lesz rám, és megvédelek a lidércektől. De ez maradjon a mi titkunk, rendben?

Majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát, ahogy a gyermek súlya váratlanul a testének nehezedett, és két vékony kar kígyózott a nyaka köré.

- Köszönöm, Yumi-Chan.

A Nap éppen lebukott a horizont mögött, sápadt aranyló fénybe vonva alakjukat.

- Gyere, Ichigo. Hazaviszlek. – suttogta, erőlködés nélkül karjaiba véve a könnyű testet, olyan magasan tartva, hogy Ichigo kényelmesen a nyakába kapaszkodhasson, és a hajába temethesse az arcát.

---//---

(1) Yumi: azt jelenti, íj. Gondoltam jó lenne, ha a Zanpakuto-ja design-jához hozzáadnám ezt is…


	3. 2 fejezet

***

_**2. fejezet**_

Hónapok teltek el, és Ichigo minden délután, iskola után a park felé vette az irányt, pontosabban a vén platán felé. Yumi már a fa alatt ülve várta, a kéregnek vetette a hátát, és szeretetteljesen cirógatta a kardját. Ichigo lehuppant mellé, és izgatottan mesélni kezdett a napjáról.

_Addig_ a napig.

A kisfiú egyszer csak nem találta ott Yumi-t. A lány éppen a Soul Society-ben volt, jelentése leadása végett, de ezt Ichigo nem tudta. Hogy is tudhatta volna, hiszen a Soul Society létezéséről sem tudott. Úgy hitte, a hely, amiről Yumi olyan csodás meséket mondott neki, nem létezik. Hogy a hely, amiről beszélt, olyan, mint a Mennyország, ahol az emberek boldogok és gondtalanok, mert Yumi így festette le neki.

Nagyon elszontyolodott, amikor szembe találta magát a kihűlt, üres hellyel. Órákig szaladgált össze-vissza a lány nevét kiáltozva, le egészen a folyópartig, és fel a domb tetejéig. Amíg el nem eredt az eső. Nagy cseppekben hullott, gyorsan eláztatva és csontig fagyasztva az elkeseredetten hüppögő gyermek testét.

Hirtelen az eső többé nem őt verte, hanem hangos koppanásokkal landolt, majd lecsorgott a feje fölé tartott esernyőről.

- Már mindenhol kerestelek, Ichigo. – hallotta az ismerős női hangot. Reménykedve kapta föl a fejét.

- Anyu! – szipogta – Nincs itt! Elment! És nem köszönt el!

- Kicsoda, kincsem? – mosolygott a nő, fia mellé guggolva – A játszópajtásod?

Ichigo nemet intett a fejével, és tovább szipogott, vigasztalhatatlanul. Yumi elment, csak erre tudott gondolni. A védőangyala, a kedves, csendes, megértő Yumi elment, és nem szólt neki.

- Menjünk haza. – mosolygott az anyja, felsegítve a vonakodó Ichigo-t.

Érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. Furcsán vibrált a levegő, az eső ellenére is érezte, tisztán és hamisítatlanul, ahogy az erő, amit Yumi reiatsu-nak hívott, hullámzik felé.

Mikor felértek a domboldalon, Ichigo még a válla fölött hátranézett, és majdnem felkiáltott.

Egy fekete hajú, fehér ruhás lány ált a parton, alakja az esőcseppektől elmosódottnak hatott.

- Yumi… - lehelte meglepetten. A pillanat törtrésze alatt kirántotta a kezét anyjáéból, és amilyen gyorsan csak a lába vitte, lebotorkált-lecsúszkált a sárban, útján többször is elesve, füle mellett elengedve anyja rémült hangját. Csak a lányt látta.

Háta mögött lépéseket hallott: anyja megindult mögötte, de még ez a tény is képtelen volt tovább tartani az érdeklődését egy villanásnyi másodpercnél.

- Yumi! – zihálta boldogan, a lány kezéhez érve.

A lány lassan megfordult, és lenézett a gyermekre. Arca kerek volt, szeme halott, alakja mintha összenyomták volna… nem Yumi volt az.

Innen valahogy Ichigo nem emlékezett semmire, mintha a memóriája kitörölte volna a fájdalmas emlékeket. Nem akart emlékezni rá, de ezzel nem tehette meg nem történtté a dolgokat.

A legelső dolog, amire emlékezett, hogy bénultan mered a földön fekvő anyja kócos hajára, halottsápadt arcára, üres szemeire, melyekre ráfagyott az utolsó rémület és döbbenet árnyéka.

Majd az érzésre, amikor forró könnyek csorogtak végig az arcán, kezei ökölbe szorultak, és fejét hátravetve az égnek ordította a fájdalmát.

Anyja halott volt.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy került haza, vagy hogy tudta elmondani apjának, hogy mi történt. Arra emlékezett, hogy amint a „halott" szót kidadogta, apja éktelen haragra gerjedt, és felordított. Húgai felsírtak az ágyacskáikban.

Ichigo bénultan, lábait maga után húzva botladozott fel az emeletre, és ruhástól az ágyára esett, majd azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Reggel, mikor fölébredt, hirtelen azt hitte, ez egészet álmodta, de nedves ruhái és az esővíztől átázott ágynemű mindent az eszébe juttatott.

Anyja meghalt. Yumi nem védte meg, ahogy ígérte. És ő sem tudta megvédeni az anyját. Tehetetlen, haszontalan volt, és most ezért az egész családja szomorú.

Gépiesen állt föl, és átöltözés nélkül, ahogy volt, vizesen ment le a földszintre. Kint még sötét volt, apja vagy még aludt, vagy még haza sem ért. Miután meghallotta fia beszámolóját, azonnal, esernyő nélkül kitört a házból, és elrohant az esőben.

Ichigo még mindig bénultnak érezte magát, amikor kilépett az ajtón. Nem tudta, hová megy, mennyi időre, vagy mit fog csinálni, ha odaért, de tudta, hogy nincs otthon maradása.

Lábai automatikusan a park felé vitték, tekintetével a platánt kereste.

Egy fekete folt gubbasztott alatta, időnként ezüstösen megcsillant a halványodó holdfényben.

Yumi. Ez volt az egyetlen szó, ami átzakatolt a kisfiú agyán, mielőtt elöntötte a fékezhetetlen düh. Ordítani akart, ütni, rúgni akarta a lányt, a lehető legnagyobb fájdalmat okozni neki, de mikor a gyöngéd, szomorú tekintet találkozott az övével, mintha valami elpattant volna benne.

Botladozva rohant a lány felé, az utolsó méteren orra bukva egy, a földből kikandikáló gyökérben. Yumi azonnal, könnyeden felállt, és felé libbent, majd újra leült a földre, ölébe vonva a dühtől és fájdalomtól remegő testet. Arcát a vibráló színű hajcsomóba temette, meleg lehelete csiklandozta a fiú fülét, ahogy egyetlen szót suttogott:

- Sajnálom.

Ichigo szeméből kibuggyant egy könnycsepp, majd megállíthatatlan folyammá duzzadt. Szájából ömleni kezdtek a szavak.

- Nem voltál ott, nem segítettél, pedig megígérted! A szavadat adtad! – zokogta, a lány arcába vágva mindent, ami a szívét nyomta. Ha már fizikailag képtelen volt őt bántani, a lelkét akarta annyira összetörni, amennyire tudta. – Miattad halt meg, mert nem voltál itt! Az egész a te hibád! Miért mentél el?! Miért hagytad?!

Yumi finoman ringatni kezdte Ichigo-t, de a kisfiú vergődve próbált kibontakozni a karjai közül.

- Miattad halt meg anyu! Gyűlöllek! – köpte, mire a lány azonnal elengedte. Teste halk puffanással csusszant ki Yumi öleléséből, egyenesen a nedves avarba.

A lány arcán fájdalom terült szét, de ajkai még most is mosolyogtak.

- Gyűlölj. – mondta, és félrenézett – Elvégre igazad van. Én vagyok az oka. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam őt megmenteni, hogy nem tartottam magam az adott szavamhoz.

Szép arcán legördült egy könnycsepp. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Ichigo valaha azt mondja, gyűlöli. Bár joggal tette… attól még ugyanúgy sajgott. Átkozta magát, amiért pontosan azt a napot választotta, hogy benyújtsa a jelentést feljebbvalójának. Amiért pont azon a napon lett volna Ichigo-nak szüksége rá, amikor nem volt ott. El tudta képzelni, mit érezhetett ez a szerencsétlen gyermek, csak miatta… jött délután, hogy meglátogassa, és nem találta ott. Tűvé tette érte a környéket, de nem találta. Végül anyja érte jött, és pont aznap bukkant fel a lidérc, amire oly régóta vadászott… csak hogy még egyszer, és nem utoljára megsebezze.

Ichigo apró ökle puffant a mellkasán, ahogy a kisfiú nekirogyott, mikor remegő lábai kibicsaklottak alóla. Nem bírta tovább tartani magát.

- Gy-gyűlöllek… - szipogta elkeseredve, ujjait a lány fölsőjének anyagába vájta, arcát a nyakához fúrta, támaszt keresve.

Hideg kezek vonták magához.

- Rendben. – suttogta a lány megnyugtatóan, ölében elfektetve a gyermeket, hogy minél kényelmesebben fekhessen. Ichigo összehúzta magát a lehető legkisebbre, karjaival a kedves életért kapaszkodva Yumi derekába.

Így érte őket a napfelkelte.


	4. 3 fejezet

***

_**3. fejezet**_

Ahogy a percekből órák, az órákból napok, végül a napokból hetek, hónapok, évek lettek, Ichigo fájdalma enyhült, majd eltemetődött a lelke legmélyebb bugyraiban. Egyre több délutánját töltötték ki a barátai, és ahogy cseperedett, egyre inkább elszakadt Yumi-tól, el- elmaradozott, míg végül soha többé nem jött, és megfeledkezett a lányról.

Yumi-nak végül igaza lett a fiúval kapcsolatban. Mikor először találkoztak, pontosan ezt feltételezte róla: erős, önfejű, független fiatal férfi lett belőle, és a reiatsu-ja is viharosan, napról napra nőtt, míg végül túl nem szárnyalta a lány saját energiáját. Még most is szívesen figyelte időnként, iskolája tetejéről, az utcán messziről, ahol nem vehette észre. Szívesen nézte az arcizmok finom játékát, ahogy folyamatos grimaszba rántották a hihetetlenül csinossá formálódott arcot. Éles, szögletes, férfias vonásokat vélt felfedezni a tinédzserben, testében és mozgásában egyaránt, amik idővel felszínre fognak törni… kérdés, hogy mennyi idővel.

Habár bizonyosan nem durva személyisége tette népszerűvé, barátok lengték körül, lányok epekedtek utána, de ez látszólag nem izgatta különösebben. Soha nem tetszett meg neki egyikük sem, soha nem volt szerelmes.

Yumi képtelen volt erre okot találni. Napokat, heteket töltött tűnődéssel, találgatással, de nem volt képes felfogni az indokot.

De amíg Ichigo boldog volt, ő is. És ha ő úgy boldog, hogy nincs a nyakán egy halálisten, hát rendben, nem fogja rákényszeríteni a társaságát. Legyen, ahogy ő akarja.

De Ichigo nem volt boldog. Ezer és egy lányt megnézett magának, és ugyanennyit elutasított. És még így is túl sokan maradtak. Valentin napon majd megszakadt a csokoládék súlya alatt, rózsaszín papírtömeg árasztotta el a szekrényét, mind különböző parfümmel hintett, különböző árnyalatú… ötlete sem volt, hogy a rózsaszínnek és a pirosnak létezik ennyi árnyalata. És rendszeresen hosszú estéket töltött mindegyik izgatott lány macskakaparásának kisilabizálásával, egy nagyító, az évkönyv, és az olvasólámpa társaságában.

Nem tudta, mit keres, és miért teszi azt. Minden lány neve alapján megkereste a képét az évkönyvben, majd csalódottan dobott félre minden levelet, egyiket a másik után. Akinek a levelére szíve mélyén várt, nem volt köztük. Soha.

Az emlékeiben megőrzött kép kifogástalan volt. Tudta, hogy hosszú ideig szinte napi rendszerességgel látta őt, ezért csak iskolatársa lehetett, de a folyosókon évek óta nem futott bele. Helyette az utcán, messziről szúrta ki elvétve, hosszú fekete nadrágban, hozzáillő fölsőben. Karját mellén keresztbe fonva, kritikusan szemlélte, mint a lovat a vásáron. Ichigo szinte várta, mikor lép oda hozzá, hogy felhúzza az ajkát, és megszemlélje a fogait is.

Magas, sápatag lány volt, fekete haja elefántcsont színű vállát verte mielőtt magas copfba fogva eltűnt volna a háta mögött, fekete szemei gyengédek, szeretetteljesek voltak, mint az édesanyáé, aki alvó gyermekét nézi a kiságy fölött. Ichigo legszívesebben ágyékon rúgta volna magát ezért a metaforáért: soha, még gondolatban sem mondott ekkora érzelgős baromságot. Éveket töltött a híre felépítésével, és most ez a butaság tönkretehette volna az egészet.

A világért sem mondta volna, hogy talán, van egy aprócska esély arra, hogy beleszeretett a lányba. Hogy bármit megadott volna érte, ha pár elmosódott emléknél többet is elő tudna hívni az agyából, hiszen tudta, hogy sok időt töltöttek együtt. Talán barátok is voltak… vagy az óvodabeli szerelme? Az épület mögött eldugott első ügyetlen puszi? A szép lány, akinek elsősként a haját húzta, majd elfutott?

Ilyenkor jellemzően a filmekben a főhős homlokon csapja magát, és rögtön beugrik neki a megoldás. De mi van, ha ő nem a főszereplő? Mi van, ha ő csak egy apró, kisegítő karakter, Átvonuló Fiú 3. a lány filmjében, akit soha többé nem lát? Beleborzongott a gondolatba.

Egy nap ismét ott volt a lány, ezúttal az iskola előtti fa alacsony ágán ült, karjait feje mögött keresztezve, lábait lovagló ülésben a vastag ág két oldalára helyezve. Töprengett, mint mindig, tekintete messzire révedt, üres volt és élettelen, szája résnyire nyitott, mintha elfeledkezett volna róla, hogy az arcában izmok is találhatóak.

Ichigo tüzetesen végignézett rajta miközben lassan, de biztosan haladt, maga előtt lapátkezeivel vágva az utat a zsivajgó tömegben. Átvágott egy vihogó lányokból álló gyűrűn, egy mocskos kommentáron teli szájjal röhögő végzőscsoporton, míg el nem érte a fát.

A lány arca alapján tizennyolc körülinek tűnt, de az alakja törékeny, szinte gyermekien vékony volt, melle és feneke, mint egy-egy papírlap vagy deszka. Vékony karjai, amivel maga előtt támaszkodott, mint két pálcika, amely bármelyik pillanatban egy roppanással kettétörhet.

Ichigo zsebre tette a kezeit, várakozva mustrálta a lányt. Nem létezik, hogy nem tűnik fel neki, hogy itt áll…!

Percek teltek el, mire elpattant a türelme legendásan vékony fonala, és erőteljesen a fa törzsébe rúgott. A lány összerezzent, keze automatikusan az oldalán függő kardhüvelyre emlékeztető tárgyra csúszott. Tekintete fel-alá cikázott az udvar fölött, amíg végül megállapodott a lábánál álló fiún.

- Tessék. – szólt kedvesen, és ugyanazzal az anyai tekintettel nézett Ichigo-ra. A lovagló ülésből átfordult, és ezáltal már egy oldalon lógatta le mindkét lábát.

- Szia. – köszönt Ichigo komolyan, tekintetét a lány szemeire szegezte – Lejössz?

Dejá-vu, gondolta Yumi, és beleegyezően bólintott, majd landolt a földön. Fejét egészen hátra kellett szegnie, hogy továbbra is Ichigo szemébe nézhessen. Fájdalmasan ismerte el, innen közelről már látta miért bomlottak utána a lányok: az édes, angyalarcú fiúcska veszedelmesen jóképű férfivá cseperedett az évek során.

Kényelmetlen csend volt közöttük, ahogy némán bámultak egymás szemébe, fejükben ezer gondolat keringett, de a szavak elpárologtak, mielőtt kimondhatták volna őket.

- Ismerlek? – kérdezte végül Ichigo, hangja durván szólt, mint a lópokróc. Yumi meg is botránkozott rajta, de üres arckifejezése, amit az évek során tökélyre fejlesztett, meg sem rezzent a nyers szavakra.

Hangtalanul bólintott, hátát a kéregnek vetve, és végigfuttatta a tekintetét hajdan volt barátja szálkás termetén. Ichigo alig láthatóan megborzongott, ahogy a lány sötét szemei szinte megérintették, jeges ujjakkal az egész testét feltérképeznék, levetkőztetnék, megnyúznák, amíg csak a csupasz csontok maradnak. Már értette, mit jelent az a kifejezés, hogy „felfalja a szemével"… És nem tetszett neki. Várakozóan meredt Yumi-ra, arcáról regényeket lehetett volna leolvasni, de a lány továbbra is csak kérdően vizsgálta, magában mosolyogva.

- Centit nem kérsz a méregetéshez? – morrant végül a fiú, mikor Yumi visszaért az arcához.

- Köszönöm, de nem. Már végeztem. – biccentett a lány, ajka félmosolyra húzódott – Esetleg akartál nekem mondani is valamit?

Ichigo egy percig csak hápogni tudott: ez a lány szórakozott vele. Nem kábult el, és nem vörösödött el. Hideg, és tárgyilagos volt, akárha csak valami üzleti bájcsevelybe elegyedtek volna…

- Végül is minek sietni, ráérek. – vont vállat Yumi mosolyogva, hangja olyan halk volt, hogy Ichigo-nak komolyan fülelnie kellett, ha érteni akarta a szavait.

- Oké, lehet, hogy amit most mondok, totál idiótán fog hangzani, de úgy érzem, mintha régóta ismernélek, csak nem emlékszem, ki vagy, és honnan ismerlek.

Ichigo legszívesebben szájon vágta volna magát, ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat. Így úszik el az évek kemény munkája, amivel a hírét építette fel.

A lány nem válaszolt rögtön, csak elmosolyodott.

- Gyere, sétáljunk egyet. – hangja halk, szelíd, olyan, aminek Ichigo akaratlanul is engedelmeskedik, és a fekete szépség ringó derekát követve, a tömeggel tart.

Csendes percek teltek el, mire végre kiértek a Karakura-beli gimnazisták zajos gyűrűjéből, és Ichigo a lányéhoz igazította a tempóját. Már szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a lány nem csak a kérdéséről, de a jelenlétéről is elfeledkezett, de nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy megköszörülje a torkát.

- Tényleg ismerjük egymást. – hirtelen összerezzent, amikor Yumi megszólalt, és mélyen a zsebébe fúrta a kezeit. – Régen jó barátok voltunk.

- Menyire régen? – a fiú szája olyan száraz volt, mint a tapló. Még soha nem érezte magát ennyire megalázottnak és zavarban, mint most: sajnálattal ismerte el, ő abba az embercsoportba tartozott, aki az erőre erővel válaszol, de a gyengédség ellen tehetetlen. Nem tehetett róla, egyszerűen akaratlanul, boldogan alávetette magát a puha kéznek, míg az erősből magát dobálva próbált szabadulni, és legtöbbször sikerrel járt.

- Még nagyon kicsi voltál. – akaratlan is feltűnt neki az egyes szám, második személyű ige, de nem tette szóvá. Ha egyszer szóra bírta a lányt, nem fogja félbe szakítani…! De Yumi, úgy látszott, befejezte a mondandóját, és kérdően nézett a fiú arcára, mintha várna valamit. Tekintetében valami furcsa szomorúság fénye játszott, valami megfoghatatlan, végtelen, sötét, ami talán ijesztően is hatna, ha nem vonzaná Ichigo-t mágnesként. Azokba a szemekbe nézve amúgy éles nyelve, mintha eltűnt volna a torkában.

Nem visz rá a lélek, hogy megkérdezzem a nevét, gondolta, és erőteljesen a nyelvébe harapott. Szedd össze magad, Kurosaki, a fenébe is! Mi vagy te, valami kislány? Ha nem emlékszel, hát nem emlékszel!

- Öh…

- Nem emlékszel rám. – jelentette ki a lány csalódottan, Ichigo-ba fojtva a szót. A szíve elfacsarodott. Nem hitte volna, hogy a legjobb barátja így elfelejtkezik róla. Nanao-san megmondta, hogy így lesz: az emberek nagyon könnyen és gyorsan felejtenek, bocsátanak meg, nem úgy, mint a halálistenek, akik átlagosan ezer-ezerkétszáz évig tartanak haragot. Emlékezett: Hinamori szívében még mindig tüske volt, amikor ötven éve puszta félreértésből megsértette őt.

Ichigo türelmetlenül várta végig, hogy Yumi befejezze a gondolkodást, és fojtassa a beszédet. Kezdett idegesítővé válni, hogy unos-untalan megakadnak a beszélgetésben.

- A nevemre legalább emlékszel? – kérdezte végül Yumi kesernyés hangon, és enyhén elhúzta a száját.

Egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet állt be köztük.

- …nem. – vallotta be végül Ichigo, és jobbjával kényelmetlenül megdörgölte a tarkóját. – Sajnálom.

- Ne tedd. – rázta a fejét Yumi kedvesen, de arca kemény volt. – Mint már említettem, még gyerek voltál. Nem várhatom, hogy emlékezz, Ichigo. A nevem Yumi.

Érdekes érzés volt újra bemutatkozni kis barátjának, valamilyen szinten szomorú, de érdekes. A szíve még soha nem facsarodott így össze, és ha egyvalamiben most biztos volt, az az, hogy soha többé nem is akarja érezni.

Ichigo láthatóan össze volt zavarodva, szép arca furcsa grimaszba fordult. Yumi figyelmesen tanulmányozta ezt az oldalát is, kivételesen egész közelről, és nagyon tetszett neki. Az édes kis ráncocskák, ahogy az izmok összehúzták a bőrét, és lélegzetelállító szemeiből már éppen csak egy vágás látszott, amiből kiragyogott világos írisze. Alsó ajka lebiggyedt, ahogy a fiú lázasan kutakodott az emlékei között, fogai a nyelvébe mélyedtek. Yumi arcára emlékezett, ó, hogy emlékezett… de valahogy nem tudta hová tenni a lány személyét.

- Egy kicsit több segítséget kérhetek? – kérdezte végül bizonytalanul, és karba tette a kezét, mintha ezzel falat húzhatna közéjük. Ha a lány arcára nézett, csak olyan dolgok jutottak eszébe, amiről bizonyosan tudta, hogy semmi köze a régi barátságukhoz.

Erre a legfőbb indoka, hogy amennyire ő meg tudja ítélni, még szégyenteljesen szűz. És azok az úgymond emlékek, amik kísértették, időnként a legváratlanabb pillanatokban felbukkantak a fejében, hevesen ellenkeztek ezzel a ténnyel.

Yumi halkan felsóhajtott, szinte csak kifújta a levegőt, és egy pillanatra az égre nézett.

- Hadd meséljek neked egy történetet.


	5. 4 fejezet

***

_**4. fejezet**_

Yumi még soha nem érezte magát olyan boldognak, mint az utóbbi pár napban. Ichigo ismét látogatta őt, ismét beszélgettek, csak… másként. Néha elképedt, hogy a fiú milyen intelligens válaszokkal állt elő, és milyen éretten kezelte a problémákat, mintha nem tizenöt éves lett volna, hanem… Yumival egykorú.

- Nem értek veled egyet. – jelentette ki, széles hátát a fakéregnek vetve, és ujjai között egy fűszálat sodorgatva.

- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Yumi – Akkor mit gondolsz?

- Hogy az egészet az üzlet és az írók találták fel, akik nagy és jelentőségteljes szavakkal akartak dobálózni, piacot teremteni maguknak.

Yumi összevonta a szemöldökét. Már nem is tudta, hogy jutottak erre a kényes témára, de a beszélgetés fonala úgyis mindig messze kalandozott köztük, nem volt szokatlan.

- Ezek szerint még soha nem voltál szerelmes? – kérdezte a lány, messzire hajítva a kezében forgatott kavicsot, ami apró porfelhőt verve landolt az ösvényen.

- Nem.

- Értem.

Nem, nem értette. Nem értette, hogy lehet az, hogy valaki az ő korában még soha nem tapasztalta azt az édes kis szikrát, ami mindig a szívébe hasít, amikor a szeretett személy arcára pillant. Nem értette, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Ichigo, hogy nem lobbant még soha lángra egy szerencsés lány után… hiszen sokan vágytak rá, lehetősége töménytelen volt!

- Te voltál már?

A lány összerezzent a váratlan kérdésre, és a fejét hátraejtette.

- E-egyszer.

- És milyen?

- Hirtelen hiszel benne? – nevetett halkan Yumi, és megforgatta a szemét.

- Nem, csak kíváncsi vagyok.

Csend állt be köztük, de nem a kényelmetlen fajta csend, hanem az, amelyet vétek megtörni, ami boldog, puha, kényelmes csend, mint amikor a kisgyermek végre elalszik, vagy amikor a szerelmesek csak ülnek egymás mellett, és azt kívánják, bárcsak örökké így maradhatnának… De ennek a csendnek is meg kellett törnie.

- Tudod, milyen illatú a rózsa? – kérdezte Yumi hirtelen egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után. Ichigo tanácstalanul fordult felé, nem értette, hogy jön ez a témához, de Yumi halálosan komoly arccal nézett rá.

- Igen. – mondta végül, és a lány szája sarka félmosolyba rándult.

- Akkor magyarázd el. Vagy egy személynek, aki születésétől fogva vak, hogy mi a pipacs.

- Ez lehetetlen! – csóválta a fejét a fiú, és karba tette a kezét – Ezt lehetetlen elmagyarázni!

- Látod, ezért nem tudom elmagyarázni neked, mi a szerelem.

Yumi elfordította a fejét Ichigo-tól. Képtelen volt a szemébe nézni. Nem létezik, hogy ez az idióta nem veszi észre! Nem igaz, hogy nem tűnik föl neki… az a szeretet, amivel Yumi néz rá… az a törődés, amint csak neki szentel… a figyelem, amit csak neki tart fenn, és amivel szinte issza magába a szavait…! Nem létezik, hogy annyira… ostoba, hogy ezt ne vegye észre! Hogy ne vegye észre, amit Yumi már régóta tud, nem az agyával, inkább a szívével… hogy szereti őt.

- Próbáld meg, kérlek.

Yumi majdnem ismét összerezzent a hirtelen kérésre, és értetlenül barátja felé fordult.

- Mégis hogyan? Nem figyeltél rám az előbb? – kérdezte szemöldökét összevonva, kezét háta mögött a porba támasztva. A shikakusho hosszú ujja a földet verte.

- De igen. Csak a te szókincseddel csodálnám, ha nem találnál rá szavakat.

Csend, és megint csak csend. Yumi fejében egymás után, egymásba mosódva bukkantak fel a szavak, gyönyörű, költői szavak, amik annyiszor hazudtak már, annyiszor szennyeződtek be… de ezeknek a szavaknak nem ártott a mocsok, amit az emberek dobáltak rájuk, mert ezek mindig újjászülettek, és lerázták magukról a piszkot, hogy fényesebben ragyogjanak, mint valaha.

- Hát… - kezdte a lány habozva, és ismét félrenézett, szemét egy fejük fölött lengedező zöld levélre szegezte. – Szerelmesnek lenni olyan… olyan, mintha bepisilnél. Mindenki látja rajtad, de a melegséget csak te érzed.

Ichigo halkan, röviden felnevetett.

- Áh, csak hülyéskedek. – legyintett végül Yumi szélesen mosolyogva – Inkább… tudod, ha valakit igazán szeretsz… az olyan, mintha egy láthatatlan szalag kötné össze a szívedet az övével. Hiába próbálod eltépni, nem szakad, hiába próbálsz megfeledkezni róla, nem tudsz, mert ha távol van tőled, a szalag felé húz. Ha szomorú, legszívesebben te is sírnál, ha boldog, vele nevetsz… és úgy érzed, örökké össze fog titeket kapcsolni ez a szál, ami csak a számotokra létezik.

- És nem fog?

- Olyan, hogy „örökké", nem létezik.

Yumi lehajtotta a fejét. Kivéve a Soul Society-ban, tette hozzá gondolatban, de csak egy röpke sóhajra futotta az erejéből. Szavai még őt magát is mélyen megérintették, nem akarta megtörni a rájuk telepedett békét, ahogy a válla Ichigo-éhoz ért a lombok árnyékában. Ahogy csendben figyelték a járókelőket, akik elhaladtukban egy-egy pillantást vetettek rájuk, majd továbbsiettek. És csak Yumi tudta, miért ilyen érdekesek mások számára. Mert az emberek őt nem látták, csak Ichigo ezt még nem tudta. Számukra úgy tűnt, mintha a fiatal férfi a fa alatt egymagában nézelődne, időnként magában beszélve… de senki nem tette szóvá. Hála Istennek.

- Azt hiszem, értem. – szólalt meg végül Ichigo, szeme sarkából Yumi elgondolkodó arcára nézve. – Ezt a szalag-dolgot. Van benne valami.

Yumi elmosolyodva fészkelte be magát melegbe a fiú teste vonalának simulva. Ha hitte volna a szó létezését, azt mondta volna, örökké így akart maradni. De sajnos nem teljesülhet minden vágyunk.

- Szerintem már éreztem is. – folytatta Ichigo, ezúttal maga elé bámulva, arcán rózsaszín árnyalat játszott a levelek által vetett árnyékok szabálytalan formái alatt. Karja tétován emelkedett fel, és esett vissza Yumi vállára, hogy a lány, ha tetszik neki, ha nem, közelebb húzódjon. Nem mintha Yumi tiltakozott volna.

- Biztos szerencsés lány volt. – motyogta fejét hátraejtve, és szemei lecsukódtak, mintha el akart volna aludni, a beszélgetést lezártnak tekintve.

Langyos fuvallat csapott az arcába, finoman meglebegtetve az arcát keretező hajszálakat, és megcsiklandozva a lány orrát. Jó illatú, mint a mentolos cukorka és valami meghatározhatatlan, édeskés…

Későn nyitotta ki a szemeit és hőkölt hátra, már csak a szeme előtt robbanó parádés tűzijáték vörös szikráit látta, ami ellenállhatatlan késztetést keltett benne arra, hogy visszahunyja a szemét, és magát megadva tócsává olvadjon a nála sokkal fiatalabb fiú erős karjai között.

Valahol agya hátsó részében viszont kétségbeesetten rikoltozott egy apró hang: a józan esze.

- Ne! – nyögte végül, mikor Ichigo puha, hívogató ajkai egy pillanatra elhagyták az övét, hogy lejjebb kalandozzanak, de egy az egyszerű, rimánkodó szócska megfékezte az útját.

Ichigo azonnal, mintha villám csapott volna belé, elhúzódott, és onnan bámult a lány riadt, kemény, de üres szemeibe.

- Miért? – kérdezte halkan, hangját átitatta a csalódottság. Nem erre számított, ha végre egyszer rászánja magát, hogy végre kifejezze a vonzalmát… azt hitte, Yumi jelzéseiből, hogy a lány legalább hasonlóan érez iránta! És most itt ül, sápadt arca lángokban és tenyerébe temetve, és finoman előre-hátra ringatózik, de nem sikolt, vagy löki el magától, hál' istennek.

- Nekem… nekem ez nem stimmel. – suttogta végül ujjain keresztül, és felnéz. Éjfekete tekintet merült aranybarnába, csalódott a bocsánatkérőbe. – Nekem még mindig… az a kisfiú vagy, aki régen voltál! Aki görcsösen kapaszkodik belém, ha megijed, és boldogan csacsog minden délután! Nekem ez nem megy!

- Hogy emlékezhetsz te arra? – kérdezte Ichigo, hangja még mindig halk, lágy, és talán szeretetteljes, ujjai kisimították a lány szemébe lógó hajtincseket a falfehér, de gyönyörű arcból. – Olyan régen volt már… azóta felnőttem, tudod.

Nem annyira, mint gondolod, gondolta Yumi keserűen, és tüntetően elfordította a fejét. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni Ichigo-nak, pont most, hogy végre szavak nélkül elismerte vonzalmát, és végre megkapta élete első csókját… de inkább most, amikor még nem mélyültek el az érzelmei, kell letörni, hogy utána gyorsan felépüljön, és azt a szeretetet, amit Yumi-nak szándékozott adni, egy olyan személynek adja, aki nála sokkal jobban megérdemli.

- Csak… csak ne. – szögezte le végül erőteljesen, eltökélten összeszűkítve a szemeit. Ellen kell állnia. És ellen is FOG állni ennek a varázslatos szemű, hihetetlenül jóképű, hívogató ajkú gazfickónak, aki fölötte térdel, és kezei elzárják a menekülőútját mindkét oldalán, teste pedig alulról ejti csapdába.

Egy gyengéd kéz rajzolta körbe a lány állkapcsának vonalát, és az álla alá kúszva megemelte a fejét, arra kényszerítve, hogy a fiú szemébe nézzen, és elveszítse önuralma utolsó morzsáit is… NEM! Nem szabad megadnia magát! Nem szabad…

- Mondd a szemembe.

Ichigo hangja csalódottan, fájdalmasan csengett, szinte lógott az elnéptelenedett, amúgy is csendes utcácskában, ahol csak Yumi és a szél hallhatta őt.

A lány felnézett, szemében egy mártír tekintete, arca keserves és tűzvörös a fájdalomtól és a megaláztatástól.

- Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni neked. – suttogta végül, ahogy két elszánt tekintet fúródott egymásba. – Nem akarom, hogy később megbánd, amikor már késő lesz.

- Ugyan miért bánnám meg, hm, Yumi?

- Mert te csak egyszer lehetsz fiatal!

Yumi későn, túlságosan későn vette észre, hogy elszólta magát. A fenébe, pedig eddig olyan szépen tudta tartani a száját, eddig Ichigo tudatlan és boldog volt! De, ahogy mondják, ha már lúd, legyen kövér… a szavak csak úgy ömlöttek az amúgy szótlan lány szájából.

- Míg nekem itt az örökkévalóság, neked alig van időd! És te ezt a kis időt, ami megadatott, rám akarod pazarolni! Én nem tudok megadni neked semmit, amire vágysz, az istenért! Én örökké ilyen maradok!

Már könnyek patakzottak az arcán, szeme szigorúan összeszűkült.

- Pont ezért akarom, hogy maximum egy feledhető barátként gondolj rám, és szeress inkább egy hozzád hasonlóan halandó lányt, aki veled öregszik, és röpke hetven-nyolcvan év múlva, amikor én még mindig ilyen leszek, együtt haljatok! Azt akarom, hogy azt tedd boldoggá, aki megérdemli, és tud neked visszaadni abból a szeretetedből!

- Kurosaki-kun!


	6. 5 fejezet

***

_**5. fejezet**_

- Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo hirtelen húzódott hátra, és visszahuppant a helyére, arcára furcsa-kényszeredett mosolyt erőltetve.

- Áh, szia, Inoue. – mondta, és lazának ható mozdulattal letámaszkodott maga mellett. Yumi fülében csilingeltek a vészharangok. Vajon van elég ideje fölállni, és eltűnni? Van olyan gyors és csendes, hogy Ichigo nem veszi észre?

A válasz igen, hát persze, hiszen ő csak egy tinédzser fiú, Yumi pedig egy Shinigami, nem is akármilyen Shinigami! Tiszt! Ha a fiú észreveszi az eltűnését, akkor sem tehetne semmit. Csak egy erőtlen gyerek! Egy erőtlen gyerek, aki épp most lopta el a fentebb említett Shinigami első csókját…

Yumi agya lázasan pörgött. Az a lány ugye nem látta őt? Mert ha igen, nagyobb pácban van, mint először gondolta. Már az sem lett volna szabad, hogy kapcsolatba lépett a fiúval, ha még ráadásul ez a lány is a nyakába szakad, és valamelyiküknek eljár a szája, akár olyan következménye is lehet, amibe Yumi bele sem mert gondolni.

Egy életem, egy halálom, gondolta végül, és óvatosan, amíg a lány beszélt, felegyenesedett, hátát a fához lapítva, mintha ott sem lenne. Tíz centiméter. Kezével lassan araszolt ki Ichigo-é mögül. Négy centiméter. Három. Kettő. Egy.

Yumi egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt a park másik oldalán termett, majd kiengedte a tüdejébe szorult levegőt. Még látta, ahogy a fiú immár üres helye felé int, majd arcán zavarodott kifejezés terül szét. Keresi, de nem találja. Ajka szavakat formál, „az előbb még itt volt!", majd felkiált…

- YUMI!

A Shinigami lesütötte a szemét, és elfordult a szeme előtt kialakuló jelenettől, majd zsebre tett kézzel elindult, ki tudja, merre. Lábai automatikusan vitték végig a város utcáin, minden lépésével egy szó bukkant gondolatai óceánjának tetejére, majd elmerült, újra meg újra. Miért, miért, miért. Miért kell ilyen szerencsétlennek lennie? Miért ilyen szerencsés? Miért gyűlöli ezt az életét? Miért nem tudná mégis feladni a Shinigami-létet? Miért szereti Ichigo-t? És mégis miért gyűlöli szeretni?

Szórakozottan az ajkához emelte a kezét, ujjait végigsimította a bőrén. Meleg. Szokatlan. Idegen. Furcsa… még soha nem érezte magát így, ilyen zavartan, de mégis ilyen jól, még soha, semmit nem érzett ilyen helytelennek de egyszerre helyesnek. Ichigo nem csak, hogy sokkal fiatalabb nála, de ráadásul ember. Egy egyszerű ember, aki megszületik, felnő, és meghal, aki felett könnyen és gyorsan eljár az idő.

Yumi céltalanul rótta Karakura város széles, zsúfolt utcáit. Biztosra vette, Ichigo már feladta a keresést, vagy ha nem, botorabb, mint valaha gondolta volna. Buta gyerek! Nem fogad el nemet válaszként? Mikor a lány ehhez a gondolathoz ért, tekintetét szinte erővel szakította el cipője orrától. Észre sem vette, hogy mennyi ember között, óvatlanul gyalogol, varázslatos módon eddig még senkibe nem sétált egyszerűen bele. A tömeg másik oldalán narancsvörös, borzas hajcsomót vélt felfedezni, egy színben erősen hasonlító, hosszú, dús hajkorona mellett. Yumi azonnal hátraarcot csinált, és az ellenkező irányba kezdett futni. Nem hagyhatta, hogy ez megtörténjen, ismét!

- Ott!

Az orra alatt eldörmögött egy halk szitokszót, és futása lélekszakadt, elkeseredett sprintbe vágott. Háta mögött hallotta, ahogy páran a földre puffannak, robosztus sportcipő és kecses balerinacipő csattog a betonon. Valamelyikük a nevét kiáltotta, de Yumi nem figyelt rájuk, csak egyre mélyebben és mélyebben tört a város szíve felé. Most nem használhatok Shunpo-t, gondolta. Ha egyszer csak eltűnik, az még gyanúsabb lesz, mint ha csak eszeveszett sebességgel fut, amíg csak tud, messze maga mögött hagyja őket, és megbújik egy sikátorban, amíg le nem száll az este, és az éjszaka folyamán… visszaszökik a Soul Society-be. Nem tehet mást.

A balerinacipők kiestek a ritmusból, csattogásuk egyre távolabbról és távolabbról hallatszott, gazdájuk Ichigo nevét zihálta. Yumi megkockáztatott egy pillantást hátrafelé, de azonnal még magasabb sebességre kapcsolt: Ichigo már alig tíz méterre volt mögötte, arca még mindig rezzenéstelenül komoly, grimasza mélyebb barázdákat rajzolt az arcára, mint eddig bármikor.

Yumi már zihált, oldala szúrt, lábai követelték a pihenést. Nem szokott ő ehhez a terheléshez! Ő gyorsan szokta elintézni az ellenfeleit, nem volt a hosszú fárasztás híve.  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, mikor befordult a sarkon, bevetette magát az első és a második ház közötti átjáróba, feje fölött frissen mosott lepedők, mint megannyi leláncolt, hófehér sólyom szelte a levegőt, a sarokban macska nyalogatta bundáját, a csúf zöld konténer mögött mindenféle összehordott takarók bűzlöttek. Yumi gyorsan döntött, és inkább a macska helyére kuporodott le, ami iránt az állat felháborodott nyávogással fejezte ki nemtetszését, majd elhalkult, mikor a lány gyengéden a fejére fektette a kezét.

A lépések felgyorsultak, hangjuk felerősödött, majd elhalt. Ichigo megállt, Yumi számára csak halk zihálása hallatszott az utca zsivajából. A nevén szólította, előbb kérdően, szinte halkan, majd erősebben, hangosabban, parancsolóbban. Yumi érezte a vágyat, hogy fölálljon, és feleljen a hívásra, de erősnek kellett lennie; nem szólt, nem mozdult, lélegzetét is igyekezett visszafojtani. Néma csend, csak a macska halk dorombolása Yumi keze alatt.

Gyerünk, menj haza, szuggerálta Yumi, mintha üzenetet próbálna küldeni a fiúnak. Menj már, az istenért, melyik felét nem érted?! De nem használt. Ichigo, mintha valami láthatatlan erő húzta volna, megfordult, és határozottan elindult a lány búvóhelye felé.  
Meglátott? Az nem lehet. Már csak alig pár lépés…  
Yumi szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és összekuporodott, térdeit szorosan vékony melléhez húzva. A macska mellékuporodott, ijedten elbújt a háta mögött, majd rémült nyiffanás kíséretében eliramodott. Puffanás jelezte, hogy fejest ugrott a konténerbe.

- Meddig akarsz még kuporogni a szemétben?

Yumi kikukucskált a karjai mögül, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel, vérvörös arccal visszatemetkezett egyenruhája anyagába.

- Menj haza. – dörmögte sokadszorra – Mire vársz, menj már.

- Még hogy Shinigami, mi? – somolygott Ichigo, és szelíd erőszakkal kiszabadította Yumi kezét a lány saját szorításából, majd a tiltakozás ellenére talpra húzta őt. – Ha már ennyit kajtattam utánad, nem megyek.

- Hatalmas hibát követsz el.

- Van egy pár hiba, amit el kell követni, hogy tudd, hiba volt. Ezt te mondtad. Akkor most hogy is van ez?

Yumi elfordult. Igen, ezek valóban az ő szavai. Triviális megfogalmazásban, de csakugyan az ő szavai.

- Nem kell mindig vakon hinned nekem.

- De én hinni akarok.

Ezekkel a szavakkal Ichigo a mocskos tűzfalhoz kényszerítette a lányt, majd hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közé kapta az állát. Yumi tudatának egy része küzdött az érintés ellen, fel akarta emelni a kezét és ellökni a fiút, de a békés, tompa köd, ami az agyára telepedett, elnyomta ezt a kis, vadul sikoltozó hangot.

- Ezt igazán nem kéne.

- Fütyülök rá.

Azzal ajkaik ismét találkoztak, lustán, nyugodtan. Yumi kezei elernyedtek, kisimultak Ichigo mellkasán, egyik a nyakán meredező pihék közé temette magát. Nagy, meleg kezek simultak a lány derekára, Yumi még a két rétegnyi vastag anyagon keresztül is érezte a hevét.  
Percek teltek el, mire vonakodva ugyan, de a levegőhiány által kényszerítve elhúzódtak egymástól. Yumi előreejtette a fejét, szeme még mindig lehunyva, és hagyta, hogy Ichigo enyhén magához húzza.

- Ostoba. – suttogta a lány, hangjában azonban mosoly bujkált. – Egyáltalán hogy találtál meg?

Halk nevetést kapott válaszul.

- A szalagunk vezetett ide.

- Ugye tudod, hogy azt csak én találtam ki.

- Attól még simán lehet valós. Elvégre valahogy idetaláltam.

- Szerencséd volt.

- Vagy olyan hangosan vert a szíved, hogy még kétutcányira is hallottam.

- Bunkó vagy. – mosolygott Yumi.

- Imádod.

- Nem tudok ellenkezni.


	7. 6 fejezet Epilógus

***

_**6. fejezet – Epilógus**_

A napsugarak bántó erővel hasítottak Ichigo szemébe, amin még homlokán keresztbe fektetett alkarja sem segített sokat. A fény csiklandozta fedetlen bőrét, és meg kell hagyni, fázott. Az éjjeli szekrényen álló órára sandított egy pillanatra: kilenc óra. A mindenit, rendesen elaludt. De vajon miért is hasogattak úgy a has- és lábizmai? Évek óta nem érzett izomlázat, most mégis miért?

A másik oldalra sandított. Csak az üres lepedő vádló fehérsége nézett vele farkasszemet. A takaró takarosan vissza volt hajtva, mintha senki nem aludt volna ott, még a párna is kínos alapossággal ki volt egyengetve, mintha valaki azt akarta volna, hogy semmi ne utaljon ittlétére.

Felsóhajtott, és fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. Vajon mit rontott el? Miért ébredt mégis egyedül, mikor Yumi már az övé?  
Yumi… mégis hová tűntél? Illatát még érezte, ruhái és ágyneműje beitta a sajátos aromát, mint valami szivacs. Fülében visszhangzottak a lány szavai, az édes kis semmiségek, amit egymás karjában suttogtak múlt éjjel, az érintése nyomán még mindig kellemesen bizsergett a bőre.

Lábát felhúzta, és könyökével térdére támaszkodott, arcát még mindig mélyen beléjük temette, ahogy próbálta letisztogatni az agyáról az álom pókhálóját. Nem álmodott, az biztos. Vagy ha igen, tudatalattijának kegyetlen, kifordult humorérzéke van.

- Jó reggelt, Ichigo.

A fiú felkapta a fejét a derűs hangra, és arcán fokozatosan szétterülő mosollyal figyelte a közeledő nőalakot, érezte, ahogy a könnyű súly alatt megsüllyed a matraca.

- Yumi.

A lány bólintott, és lusta üdvözlő csókot adott kedvesének.

- Moss fogat, kérlek. – kuncogta, mielőtt felállt volna.

- Hol voltál?

- Az Urahara vegyesboltban. Kellett egy Gigai. Elvégre, ha itt akarok maradni, be kell rendezkednem.

- Hát maradsz?

Yumi hátranézett a válla fölött, és gyengéden elmosolyodott.

- Csak ameddig akarod.

Ichigo viszonozta a mosolyt, arca kisimult.

- Akkor maradj örökre.

- Megoldható.

~VÉGE~

**A/N:** Jé, nézzétek, happy end (vagy hepiend, ahogy tetszik)! :D Nos, nekem személy szerint tetszett, és élveztem az írását, de ti formáljátok a véleményeteket :) Szeretném tudni, mit gondoltok, úgyhogy várom az üzeneteket, tudjátok, örülök a kritikának! ^^

2009-12-31


End file.
